Fling
by miscevioous
Summary: [ NCT's BxB Fanfiction ; Jaehyun x Ten ( Jaeten ) ] Ten bercita-cita menjadi penari terkenal, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Korea Selatan untuk memulai karirnya dari nol. Saat disana, ia bertemu dengan Jung Jaehyun—Lelaki menawan yang mempunyai rahasia mengerikan.


**_fling; a short period of enjoyment or wild behavior._**

* * *

**Characters ;**

**\- Jung Jaehyun of NCT**

**\- Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul/Ten of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan?

Apakah kata-kata manis itu mengalir dari bibirmu karena didasarkan oleh cinta?

Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik—

Tetapi aku jatuh terhadap pesonamu.

Kedua matamu, ketika memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuhku,

Ketika aku menari, kau akan menyentuh dagumu, memfokuskan pandanganmu kepadaku,

Membuat tubuhku seakan terbakar,

Kau selalu datang kepadaku ketika peluh membasahiku,

Lalu kau akan menawarkanku tempat untuk beristirahat,

Dengan senyum yang terkadang membuat tubuhku bergetar,

Terkadang aku selalu mencium aroma darah dari jaket yang kau kenakan—

Ketika kau datang menghampiriku,

Hal itu selalu—

Membuatku penasaran,

Sebenarnya, siapa dirimu, Jung Jaehyun?

.

.

Pergi dari tempat kelahiran merupakan pilihan yang berat.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Ten agar mencapai keputusan _final_.

Pertentangan dari keluarganya—

Ia harus meyakinkan mereka bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja disana.

Meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah jalan hidup yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Saat Ten sibuk berteriak, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan kepada Ibunya—

Kaca yang berada di dekat keduanya, retak.

Ibu Ten menoleh, menatap kaca tersebut dengan tatapan suram.

Ia merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak.

Seperti sebuah peringatan akan malapetaka.

Ten berdecak.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sambil berkata, bahwa Ibunya terlalu berlebihan.

Hati Ibu Ten terasa sakit, ia hanya bisa meremas ujung pakaiannya.

Terserah, lakukan saja apa maumu.

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan.

Sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang siap menghujani wajahnya—

Ten akhirnya tersenyum, dan mengucapkan terimakasih layaknya orang yang tidak bersalah.

Ibunya tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapinya.

.

.

"Apakah tidak sulit bagimu untuk pergi ke negara ini sendirian?"

Lelaki dengan paras menawan itu bertanya pada Ten, yang terus menari.

Ten menghentikan gerakannya, ia mengusap peluh di wajahnya,

"Tentu saja sulit." Ucapnya, tanpa menatap lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki tersebut menyentuh dagunya, "Teman—bagaimana dengan teman? Kau punya teman?"

Ten kembali menghentikan gerakannya. Kali ini ia menatap lelaki tersebut,

"Jung Jaehyun, kau bukan temanku?"

Lelaki itu, Jaehyun—terkekeh.

"Selain aku?"

Ten mengusap tengkuknya, "Tentu saja ada. Kau pikir aku ini penyendiri sepertimu?"

Jaehyun tidak menjawab,

Ia hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ten.

.

.

Pertemuan awal Ten dan Jung Jaehyun cukup biasa,

Tidak ada yang istimewa, tidak ada yang spesial.

Tetapi _moment_ itu terus melekat dengan jelas di ingatan Ten.

Bagaimana ketika ia berpapasan dengan Jaehyun—

Rambut cokelat Jaehyun terlihat indah malam itu.

Iris matanya berwarna cokelat terang, karena pantulan sinar bulan pada malam itu.

Kulitnya putih pucat dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap.

Wajah Ten memerah ketika menangkap sosok Jaehyun—

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Ten untuk mendeklarasikan perasaannya.

Jaehyun yang menyadari bahwa Ten memperhatikannya, melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada lelaki tersebut.

Spontan Ten menghampirinya, tanpa tahu malu—

Ia mengajak berkenalan.

Jaehyun sempat memasang ekspresi suram.

Hal itu membuat Ten tersentak.

Namun, buru-buru Jaehyun menghapus ekspresi tersebut dari wajahnya.

Ia kembali tersenyum.

Hati Ten terasa lega.

Ia terlalu polos, terlalu naif.

Ketika Ten meminta Jung Jaehyun untuk menjadi temannya,

Jaehyun sempat memundurkan langkahnya,

"Apakah kau tidak akan menyesal?" Ia bertanya.

Ten tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Jaehyun.

"Kau tidak bisa membuangku—"

Ia melanjutkan.

Lagi-lagi Ten tidak mengerti apa yang Jaehyun ucapkan.

"Kau yang meminta."

Hingga akhirnya Jaehyun membalas tangan yang disodorkan oleh Ten.

Ten dapat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Jaehyun.

.

.

Setelah malam itu, Jung Jaehyun diseret secara paksa oleh Ten ke sebuah studio yang ia sewa untuk dirinya sendiri.

Disana ia bercerita,

Bahwa dirinya tidak lahir di negara ini,

Bahwa cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang penari terkenal,

Bagaimana ia bertengkar dengan keluarganya karena _takdirnya_,

Jaehyun tidak mengerti.

Apakah hal ini layak diceritakan kepada orang yang baru saja ia temui?

Ia memasang eskpresi datar.

Dan Ten hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya, karena reaksi Jaehyun tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Bagaimana jika kau melihatku menari?"

Tanpa menunggu tanggapan Jaehyun, Ten memutar sebuah lagu, dan ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya layaknya burung yang terbang bebas—

Jaehyun memperhatikan,

Jantungnya berdebar cepat ketika melihat Ten yang menari dengan senang,

Ia menyukainya,

Ia menyukai ketika Ten menari dengan indah.

Jaehyun mulai menunjukkan ekspresi yang diharapkan oleh Ten, dan hal itu membuat Ten senang.

Dan hal itu menjadi rutinitas keduanya—

Jaehyun akan mengunjungi studio Ten setiap malam, memperhatikannya ketika ia menari, sambil menyentuh dagunya.

Perasaan Ten kepada Jaehyun pun bertumbuh semakin besar setiap harinya.

.

.

Tidak ada yang Jung Jaehyun tidak ketahui tentang Ten.

Ten selalu menceritakan tentang dirinya kepada Jaehyun,

Dimana ia tinggal,

Apa saja yang ia makan hari ini,

Siapa teman barunya,

Ketika beberapa gadis dan laki-laki menyatakan perasaan kepadanya,

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahi,

Ia tidak suka.

Ia tidak suka mendengarkan ini.

Ia tidak suka bagaimana ada orang lain yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Ten.

Ia tidak suka ketika mengetahui bahwa ia bukanlah satu-satunya teman Ten di Korea Selatan.

Tetapi ia hanya tersenyum.

Menutupi perasaan gelapnya dari Ten.

Sekali lagi, Ten terlalu bodoh, Ten terlalu naif.

Ia tidak menyadari, bahwa selama ini semuanya hanya tentang dirinya.

Jaehyun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa-apa,

Selain,

Ucapan pada malam itu,

"Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa selain dirimu, Ten."

Bodohnya, Ten malah gugup.

Wajahnya memanas, jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Padahal, itu sebuah peringatan.

Peringatan bahwa ia jatuh ke tangan seorang _monster_ yang tergila-gila padanya.

.

.

Setelah berusaha cukup keras,

Berlatih mati-matian,

Akhirnya Ten bergabung dengan sebuah tim _dance_ yang terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Kedua matanya berbinar, ketika ia memberikan _kabar baik_ tersebut kepada Jaehyun.

Kabar baik untuk Ten adalah kabar buruk untuk Jaehyun.

Ia semakin takut Ten menjauh dari dirinya.

Jaehyun memutuskan untuk menahan diri.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu,

Ketika Jaehyun menginjakkan kakinya di studio milik Ten,

Ia selalu menjatuhkan bunga mawar berwarna merah yang ia bawa setiap harinya.

"Hari ini pun kau tidak disini."

Ia berbisik.

Jaehyun menunduk, menatap lantai studio yang dipenuhi oleh kepingan-kepingan mawar yang sudah layu.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi?"

.

.

Karir Ten meningkat dengan pesat.

Ia semakin dikenal banyak orang—

Kemampuannya di akui oleh banyak orang.

Impiannya pun semakin dekat dengan genggamannya.

Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

Dan bayangan Jaehyun melintas di kepalanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke studio lamanya, menunggu Jaehyun—

Berharap lelaki tersebut akan muncul di studionya.

Ketika hari nyaris berganti, Jaehyun muncul di depan studio.

Dengan mawar merah di tangannya.

Ia membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Ten melambai seraya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Untuk sesaat, ekspresi Jaehyun berubah suram, sebelum akhirnya ia menghampiri Ten yang sedang duduk di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu muram?" Tanya Ten, tanpa melunturkan senyumannya.

Jaehyun menggeleng, lalu memberikan mawar tersebut kepada Ten.

"Untukmu."

Lagi-lagi hati Ten terasa penuh.

Ia merasa senang.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Jaehyun akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman, walaupun senyumannya cukup kaku.

Jaehyun meraih tangan kanan Ten, mencium punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jantung Ten seakan berhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Jaehyun.

Ten membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"A, aku juga—"

Dengan gugup, ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Jaehyun tersenyum.

Tetapi kali ini senyumannya menyembunyikan seribu arti.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

Jaehyun bertanya.

Ten menganggukan kepala cepat, "T, tentu saja—!"

Jaehyun menarik Ten kedalam pelukannya,

Ten merasa bahagia.

Dan ia kembali teringat omongan Ibunya—

_Tidak ada yang bisa merusak kebahagiaanku, Bu. _

_Ibu terlalu berlebihan._

.

.

Satu minggu setelah ia mulai berpacaran dengan Jaehyun,

Kejadian-kejadian mengerikan mulai terjadi disekitar Ten.

Anggota-anggota dari tim _dance_-nya mati satu persatu—

Karena sebuah _kecelakaan_ yang menimpa mereka.

Bagaimana bisa?

Kecelakaan seperti apa?

Tubuh mereka seperti dipenuhi dengan cakaran binatang buas,

Kulit mereka terkoyak—

Terkadang, ada anggota tubuh yang menghilang entah kemana—

Darah menyelimuti tubuh mereka yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Polisi tidak bisa memecahkan kejadian ini,

Mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini karena tidak ada satu pun petunjuk yang tertinggal,

Kejadian ini merupakan mimpi buruk untuk Ten,

Dan kejadian ini benar-benar menggemparkan masyarakat Korea Selatan.

Ten terpuruk, ia merasa begitu hancur.

Saat itu, Jaehyun datang menghampirinya.

Memeluk tubuh rapuh Ten.

Ten membalas pelukan Jaehyun,

Dan ia dapat mencium aroma yang tidak biasa dari tubuh Jaehyun,

Ia menengadah, menatap wajah Jaehyun,

"Aroma apa ini?" Ia bertanya tanpa maksud apa-apa,

Jaehyun tidak menjawab.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum,

"Hari ini, aku juga membawakan mawar untukmu, Ten."

.

.

Tidak hanya anggota dari tim _dance_-nya,

Teman-teman yang ia dapatkan selama di Korea Selatan pun mulai mati satu persatu dengan ciri-ciri yang sama,

Tubuh yang berlumuran darah,

Anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap,

Kulit terkoyak,

Dan seperti ada cakaran hewan buas yang menghancurkan tubuh mereka.

Ten semakin takut,

Ia jatuh depresi dan hanya bergantung pada Jaehyun.

Ia menangis setiap saat.

Kenapa semua korban tersebut merupakan temannya?

Anggota penting dari tim _dance_-nya?

Setiap hari bagaikan mimpi buruk untuknya.

Terkadang, ia teringat oleh omongan Ibunya.

Ten mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia ingin kembali ke Thailand, tanah kelahirannya.

Ia ingin melarikan diri dari mimpi buruk yang tiada akhirnya.

Malam itu, Ten menghabiskan waktu sendirian di studio.

Ia tidak mau bertemu siapapun, entah itu polisi ataupun Jung Jaehyun.

Namun, Jaehyun menghampirinya.

Dengan setangkai mawar merah di tangan kanannya.

"Ten."

Jaehyun memanggilnya.

Tetapi Ten tetap membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk—

"Ten."

Jaehyun memanggilnya lagi.

Kali ini ia menghampiri kekasihnya, meletakkan mawar tersebut di samping Ten.

Jaehyun kembali membuka mulutnya,

"Katakan apa yang kau rasakan."

Akhirnya Ten mengangkat wajahnya,

Ia terlihat begitu kacau.

Air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya,

"Aku ingin kembali ke Thailand, Jae—Aku ingin kembali ke keluargaku."

Ten menunggu tanggapan Jaehyun,

Tetapi Jaehyun tidak langsung menanggapi.

Ekspresinya berubah muram.

Entah mengapa, Ten dapat merasakan hawa menakutkan dari ekspresi Jaehyun.

Jaehyun menghela nafas kemudian.

Ia menutupi wajahnya,

"Ternyata Ten memang berbohong."

Terkadang, Ten tidak memahami ucapan Jaehyun.

"Kau memang berbohong kepadaku."

Ia tetap tidak mengerti.

Ten menyentuh bahu Jaehyun perlahan,

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun menurunkan tangannya dari wajah,

Ia menatap Ten tajam—

Membuat tubuh Ten merinding hebat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jaehyun mengulang pertanyaan Ten.

Jaehyun tertawa pelan,

"Ternyata kau masih bisa hidup tanpa diriku seorang."

Ten menelan ludah, "J, Jaehyun?"

"Kau bilang kalau kau juga tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."

Jaehyun meraih kedua tangan Ten, menggenggamnya.

"Aku—"

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku sudah menyingkirkan semua orang yang berada disekitarmu, tetapi sepertinya masih ada yang harus disingkirkan, ya?"

Jaehyun mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan tersebut dengan nada yang datar.

Ten membulatkan matanya, ia melepaskan genggaman Jaehyun dari tangannya.

"J, Jung Jaehyun, jangan bilang kau—?"

Di balik tangan Jaehyun, Ten dapat melihat seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Jantung Ten berdebar tidak karuan.

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!"

Ten berteriak.

Ia ingin memukul Jaehyun,

Namun Jaehyun dapat menahannya dengan mudah.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu? Tentu saja agar kau tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi dan hanya bisa hidup denganku."

"Tetapi—masih ada keluargamu di Thailand."

Mendengar ucapan dingin Jaehyun,

Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata Ten.

"J, jangan keluargaku—"

Tubuh Ten melemas.

Ia menutupi wajahnya.

Ten melupakan satu hal,

Satu hal yang berkaitan dengan jati diri Jung Jaehyun.

"K, kau—! Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupku seperti itu?! Siapa sebenarnya kau?!"

Jaehyun sedikit mengangkat dagunya,

"Siapa sebenarnya? Diriku?"

Jaehyun memijit dagunya,

"Oh—aku belum bilang padamu."

Jaehyun sedikit memundurkan langkahnya,

"Sebenarnya aku adalah—"

Asap mulai menyelimuti tubuh Jaehyun,

Pakaian yang Jaehyun kenakan pun berjatuhan,

Hingga akhirnya tubuh Jaehyun berubah—

Menjadi seekor serigala besar dengan bulu berwarna cokelat bercampur putih.

Kedua iris matanya berwarna cokelat terang—

Seperti ketika ia melihat Jaehyun untuk pertama kali.

Ten tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ia ingin berteriak dengan keras,

Tetapi suara menolak untuk keluar dari bibir merahnya.

Apa yang Jaehyun katakan masuk akal.

Ia sempat menolak untuk percaya,

Ia ingin percaya,

Bahwa Jaehyun hanya mengucapkan kata-kata tidak masuk akal.

Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya itu merupakan dalang dibalik mimpi buruknya?

Ten masih memiliki sepercik harapan terhadap Jaehyun.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, perlu diingat—

Bahwa Ten terlalu bodoh, terlalu naif.

Tubuh berlumuran darah, anggota tubuh yang tidak lengkap—

Bekas cakaran hewan buas.

Semuanya mulai masuk akal.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk manusia biasa, menghancurkan tubuh seseorang.

Tetapi, itu semua tidak berlaku untuk Jaehyun.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat bagi Jaehyun untuk menghancurkan tubuh seseorang.

Ten terjatuh,

Menatap lantai dingin di studio miliknya dengan tatapan hampa.

Serigala Jaehyun—

Berjalan menghampirinya.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Ten yang bergetar.

_"Sekarang, kau tidak bisa hidup tanpaku."_

.

_Fin._

* * *

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca cerita ini! Sebenarnya aku tidak merencanakan untuk menulis cerita baru karena aku sedang memfokuskan diriku pada cerita Jaeten lainnya yang berjudul '_At·trac·tion_'! Tetapi, karena aku mendapatkan sebuah inspirasi aku segera menulis cerita ini karena aku tidak tahan untuk tidak menulisnya! ╮(￣▽￣)╭ Sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai genre _fantasy_ dan _supernatural_, jadi aku sangat menikmatinya ketika menulis cerita ini! Mungkin dari para pembaca ada yang masih tidak memahami siapa sebenarnya Jaehyun di cerita ini. Di dalam cerita ini, Jaehyun merupakan manusia serigala! Σ(っ°Д °;)っ Aku tidak pernah menuliskan cerita tentang manusia serigala sebelumnya, jadi ini merupakan pengalaman yang berharga untukku! Hanya itu saja yang perlu kusampaikan, terimakasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


End file.
